Dyskusja:Esprim
Skasowałem dyskusję z kilku powodów - po pierwsze, zarówno MoC, jak i historia w trakcie budowy, imię zresztą też. Czekam na test po szóstej klasie, to kupię dodatkowe elementy i złożę dobrego MoCa. Po drugie, nadużyto tu wulgaryzmów. Nie twierdzę, że to źle, bynajmniej. Hiosh miał rację. Po trzecie, chyba (chyba!) wracam, więc wolę zacząć wszystko od nowa. Po czwarte... a nie, nie ma nic po czwarte. Zostawiłem wypowiedź poniżej, bo chcę na nią odpowiedzieć. Toa Revon 18:40, mar 30, 2012 (UTC) Wiem, czemu BioFapFan odszedł lub "nie pokazuje się od dłuższego czasu" . Po prostu stwierdził, ze Bio to dziecinada i zajął się poważnym, dorosłym biznesem: Plik:RV.jpg Pozdrawiam BioFa..na - TBPL 18:43, mar 5, 2012 (UTC) :Nie, nie zająłem się żadnym biznesem. Kończę podstawówkę. Dla ścisłości. Bio też nie porzuciłem. Znów dla ścisłości. Toa Revon 18:40, mar 30, 2012 (UTC) :Mam nadzieję, że ta przerwa dobrze Ci zrobiła. Zatem czekamy do wakacji na... NOWEGO Revona? Nie, wróć, znowu zmieniasz imię. Już lepiej go pozostaw i stwórz sobie nowego selfa, bo w końcu Revon ma wystąpić w Trylogii Durbhai, right? Miku Lover 19:52, mar 30, 2012 (UTC) :Hiosh dobrze gada, lej to wszystko i zrób nowy art. - Just_Do_It 07:17, kwi 1, 2012 (UTC) BioFan, czytając twoje wypowiedzi, nasuwa mi się tylko jedno: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q5mLjKI968g ViktoriaForever! 09:39, kwi 1, 2012 (UTC) Revon był dobrym MOCiem. Jednak jego twórca uznał go za BADZIEW. * Bitch, please, to było dobre nawet jak na Ciebie, wracaj mi tą edycję. Miku Lover 20:43, kwi 1, 2012 (UTC) "Hej, masz możliwość ocenienia najnowszego, NIEKASOWALNEGO Revona?" - ja już kurwa widzę, jaki on niekasowalny... Człowieku! OGARNIJ DUPĘ! ViktoriaForever!]] 13:32, kwi 2, 2012 (UTC) Każda wypowiedź z wulagaryzmem - backspace idzie w ruch. Na razie nie wypowiadać się na dyskusji. Mojej, Revona ani niczego innego. Z uwagami się wstrzymać. A do Darkama - mówisz masz. Toa Revon 15:04, kwi 3, 2012 (UTC) ^ Nie będziesz moich postów usuwał. Zrobiłeś rzecz debilną, która świetnie pokazuje, jakim hipokrytą jesteś. ViktoriaForever! 15:08, kwi 3, 2012 (UTC) Dobrze wiedzieć, kim dla kogo się jest. Skoro chcesz, nie będę usuwać twych postów. Aż do momentu, gdy zrobię kolejną czystkę dyskusji. Za, jak dobrze pójdzie, około miesiąc. Toa Revon 15:13, kwi 3, 2012 (UTC) Oho, czyli ty już masz plany, kiedy chcesz poraz kolejny zmienić Revona (bo nie widzę innego sensu czyszczenia dyskusji)... No, no, no... Gratuluję >ł/ ViktoriaForever! 15:19, kwi 3, 2012 (UTC) Nom. Tak się składa, że mam. Ale pewnie was to nie obchodzi, więc nie wyjaśnię, o co. Toa Revon 15:21, kwi 3, 2012 (UTC) I słusznie. ViktoriaForever! 15:24, kwi 3, 2012 (UTC) Kolejny ProooooooooooooKox, na statystykach jak Banderwil, Volgaraahk albo jakiś ogromny rahi. -- Respect For Me 17:15, kwi 16, 2012 (UTC) Zmieniłeś imię "Revon" na "Esprim"? Ja pierdolę... To już jego... 3 zmiania imienia? Tym razem jest najgłupsze. ViktoriaForever! 08:56, maj 12, 2012 (UTC) Pisałem to już do TBP, napiszę i tu - sorki, ale mnie to się podoba. A najważniejsze, żeby podobało się twórcy, c'nie? Bo inaczej wychodzi j****a komercja. Icosel, Toa of Ice 11:30, maj 12, 2012 (UTC) :Tak, komercja na FB... ViktoriaForever! 14:02, maj 12, 2012 (UTC) Imię Esprim Wymowa Revon Moje zdanie na ten temat MEGAFACEPALM --EditionLoader 11:21, lip 26, 2012 (UTC) Przyznam, strzeliłeś mi w gust... Zawsze lubiłem modele typu metru/hagah :D To co napisałem wcześniej Muge 12:45, lis 2, 2012 (UTC) ""Espri" z języka kreolskiego haitańskiego w Google Translate jest taki język oznaczającego "Duch"." W google translate. Ja pierdolę, chyba gorszego sposobu wymyślania imion nie mogłeś znaleźć. Poza tym bez tej notatki skąd znasz język, lepiej by się prezentowało znaczenie imienia. :Z Google Translate... Jakie to kreatywne... ViktoriaForever! 16:56, lis 2, 2012 (UTC)